I'd Dress You in Moonlight
by everlovin
Summary: A bit of smut set after EatG. It's my first M so be gentle with me!


I'd Dress You in Moonlight

Disclaimer – Sadly, I don't own SGA. I'd have done things differently.

Pairing – Ronon/Jennifer

Rating – M. Yep. That's the one. My first so be gentle.

Spoilers – After Enemy at the Gate – (520)

The IOA had insisted on a series of receptions. The members of the Atlantis expedition had become an underground sensation.

Ronon hated it – not to put too fine a point on it. He hated the clothes. He hated the socializing. He hated being put on display.

The only thing he liked about it all- the only thing that made it worthwhile – was seeing Jennifer all dressed up. Tonight's dress flowed over her body, down to just below her beautiful knees. It displayed her shoulders and gave a tantalizing glimpse of the valley between her breasts.

All through dinner, Jennifer kept whispering wicked things to him. By the time they served dessert Ronon was about to snap. Fortunately, the music started and the dancing began. Finally, he could touch her. Tease her body and mind like she'd been doing to him for the last hour.

The only thing he didn't foresee was that dancing in the Satedan style, brushing his fingers along the sides of her breasts, the glittering lights all seduced Ronon as well as Jennifer.

Finally, neither could take the teasing anymore. Ronon led Jennifer out on the terrace. She reached up and kissed his neck. He growled as she ran her hands behind his neck.

"Do you like the dress, Ronon?" Ronon stepped back even as his body screamed to get closer. Where the glittery lights inside gave her a golden cast, the moonlight bathed her in a silvery glow.

"The dress is beautiful. But I'd rather dress you in moonlight." He leaned down, wrapped his arms around her waist, and straightened back up.

Both groaned at the contact. Their mouths met in a clash. They feasted on each other. "Ronon." He took an insane amount of satisfaction at the need in her voice.

He swung her up so she was cradled in his arms. A scent of flowers lured him away from the gala. A path led down to a copse of trees. It opened to a courtyard. Wide plush benches provided exactly what Ronon needed.

It was a good thing too. Jennifer had not lain passively in his arms. No. Jennifer had decided that his neck was the most delicious thing ever. As she nibbled her way up and down the tendon, she made the sexiest sounds he'd ever heard.

He set her back on her feet as he felt around her dress looking for the zipper. He leaned down to kiss a creamy shoulder. Gently, he nipped his way to one strap. He bit it and slid it off her shoulder as he slid the zipper down. He licked his way back to her neck. He changed direction and moved toward her breasts. He growled in frustration when he came to the edge of her dress.

When she heard the growl her insides clenched tight and she moaned in response.

He trailed a finger up to her other strap. Slowly, he slid it down her arm. As the dress slipped down, it caught on her nipples. The friction caused them to pucker.

Ronon lifted her up so her breasts were right in front of his mouth. He reached forward and licked from the bottom to the top of one nipple.

Jennifer looked down to her lover's face. Through the haze of her own pleasure, she saw the pleasure he took in kissing her. It was probably the sexiest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

He laved her breasts back and forth. One and then the other until Jennifer was quite desperate for release. Slowly – so slowly – he lowered her to her feet. It was like he was caressing her with his whole body.

Ronon shrugged out of the jacket he'd had to wear. She shimmied a bit and the gown fell in a puddle at her feet.

Jennifer stood there wearing the barest scrape of silvery green silk to cover her and a pair of strappy, silver high heeled sandals. Ronon sucked in a breath.

Jennifer spread her hands across his broad chest. Touching. Exploring the hard planes. Slowly, she teased the buttons of his shirt open. She made sure she touched his caramel skin with each button undone. Finally all the buttons were open. He quickly shed his shirt. He kicked off his boots, undid and dropped his slacks.

Ronon traced Jennifer's skin just under the panties. "Ronon, you seriously need to hurry. I can't take much more," Jennifer panted out.

At that, he gripped the panties in both hands and tore the delicate silk off her. He laid her down on the nearest bench. In one long caress he touched her neck, moved his hand down over a breast, down her belly until he was parting her below. Without any further preamble, he thrust two fingers up into her. When he hit her spot, she let out a quiet scream.

She wrapped her legs around him and bucked up into his hand. "Ronon, please," she moaned.

"Please what, Jennifer? Kiss you?" He kissed her deeply. It was like there was no part of either of their souls that he didn't lay bare. "Please do this?" He thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Jennifer was helpless to do more than ride the wave of pleasure that threatened to overtake her.

"Please more?" Ronon demanded. "What do you want?"

"All of that," Jennifer panted. "I want everything."

With that sweet demand, Ronon positioned himself between her thighs and thrust home. The steady pace he set soon disintegrated as she pushed him faster and faster. She took more and more even as she gave everything she had.

It was like they were melding their souls as completely as their hearts and bodies were melded together. Eventually, too soon or too late, neither knew for sure, the overwhelming tide of pleasure overtook them and they both cried out to the moon above as they held onto each other.

He touched his forehead to hers as they lay gasping for breath. "I love you, Jennifer."

"Love you too, Ronon." They lay there a few more minutes letting the breeze cool their bodies and dry their sweat. "Do you think anyone would believe it if we told them we were out walking?"

"They'd better not say otherwise," Ronon growled. "They probably won't believe it though. Your hair is too messed up. Our clothes too, probably."

"Well, in that case, I say we go back and subtly rub their noses in it. I've got the sexiest man in two galaxies for a lover."

A/N – Thanks to the wonderful people over at GW's Love Shack for the encouragement. Reviews are like ice cream sundaes! I love them!


End file.
